Joey Goes Hollywood
Joey Goes Hollywood is episode twenty-three in season four of Full House. It originally aired on March 29, 1991. Summary Joey lands a part in Surf’s Up, a new comedy show featuring Annette Funicello and Frankie Avalon. The family accompanies him to Los Angeles for the taping of the series opener, and after that, the new comedy show is turned into a cartoon with Joey, Frankie, and Annette providing the main voices in the show. The thrill of meeting Frankie and Annette is dampened a bit for Stephanie, who is currently undergoing an identity crisis. Stephanie wants to change her name because she is being harassed at school by classmates who call her “Step On Me”. So she decides to change her name to “Dawn Ariel Tanner”. However, Danny tells her that she will get teased even more if she does. At first, Stephanie believes that no one can make fun of the “beautiful” name – until Danny points out a few examples of their teasing her about it like how she be called "Dawn-ld Duck" or "Dawn-er and Blitzen". Realizing this, Stephanie decides to keep her name – although she does admit that one benefit of her wanting to be called “Dawn” is her classmates not calling her “Step On Me” anymore. Also, from looking at the phone bill, Danny finds that Michelle has been calling a number located in Tokyo, Japan. Guest stars Frankie Avalon and Annette Funicello appear as themselves. In the 1960s, they starred in a series of "beach party" comedy movies. In 1987, they did a re-union movie called Back to the Beach, with Lori Loughlin as their daughter (a year before she first appeared on Full House). Funicello was one of the original "Mouseketeers" on The Mickey Mouse Club (1955–1959). Another connection to Full/Fuller House is that Eva LaRue, who played Danny's wife on Fuller House, played her in the TV movie A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes: The Annette Funicello Story (1995). Annette was diagnosed with MS in 1992, and died from the disease in 2013. Quotes Danny: (chuckles) D.J., your phone bill is so funny this month, I just had to share it with you. The funniest part is this $56 call to Tokyo. Start explaining. D.J.: Dad, I didn't call Tokyo! Danny: No? Well, somebody did. (turns to Kimmy) Kimmy? Kimmy: I didn’t make that call! I’ve never been so insulted in all my life! ---- Danny: Are you absolutely sure you never want to be called “Stephanie” again? Stephanie: Absolutely. The kids don’t call me “Step On Me” anymore. Trivia The "Step On Me" sign on the back of Stephanie's jacket is a take on the infamous "Kick Me" sign. Danny's mention of "Dawn-er and Blitzen" refers to Santa's seventh and eighth reindeer, mentioned in "The Night Before Christmas" (originally titled "A Visit from St. Nicholas"), written in the early 17th century by Clement C. Moore. "Donner and Blitzen" come from German, and actually means "thunder and lightning" in English. They are also found in the first line of the song "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" (1949). In the 1964 TV special (shown every year), based on the song, Donner is Rudolph's father and at first disapproves of Rudolph's nose and covers it up in mud to keep it a secret. He later apologizes for his actions, and as the song suggests, Rudolph is allowed to lead Santa's sleigh. In some cases, "Donder" is used in place of "Donner". Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars